Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted
by Evangeline101
Summary: Altair is blasted into 2011 and is left in the hands of a 21 year old girl, Evangeline Carter. As he slowly gains knowledge and trust from this vixen, he slowely gains a liking for her.
1. Coffee and Death Threats

**Authors Notes: Hey All! Just put this up. My first posting! *excited giggles* **

**Uhmm, just a few notes:**

**I dream almost all of my fanfics, swap the plots, add some ideas and **_**voila**_**. Fanfiction. I am working on an Ezio&OC too, so my mind is a mess…**

**The Kalin dude is just a name I made up… he has a brief part so don't fret.**

**Other than that, my motto. **

"**Read to relieve, Review to please."**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT**_**own Assassins Creed. I only own the characters you do not recognise and the plot of this **_**SPECIFIC **_** Fanfiction. I do **_**NOT**_** own Altair *sigh*pout* **

**Reviews are allowed, In Fact they're encouraged…^^**

**Love and Rockets**

**Evangeline101**

**Enjoy**

**Nothing is true, everything is permitted...**

**Chpt 1**

Altair flopped onto his bed. Unwilling to move, he didn't remove his

armour. His dark eyes slowly drifted closed as he lowered his hood and

ran fingers through his jet black hair.

'_What a fucken day,'_ he thought to himself.

His eyes darted toward the door as the lock clicked loudly, Kalin entered.

"Brother," Kalin greeted.

The head Assassin sighed as his only time alone was interrupted by, him.

"What is it that you want?" Altair snapped rudely.

"I only wish to tell you that Al Mualim seeks meeting with you in the morning,"

"I already knew that, 'brother'," Altair snapped becoming irritated.

"That attitude of yours will soon one day get you killed," Kalin said

a matter of factly.

"Get out, or my blade will soon meet your neck," Altair had a dark

look in his eyes, he meant it. Kalin saw this and made his exit,

promptly slamming the door behind him.

Altair dreaded the conversation with Al Mualim. That old goat always

had something to scold him about.

Altair pushed the thoughts from his mind and closed his eyes, drifting

slowly into a relaxing slumber.

He awoke to find himself in a large blue room. He sat up quickly.

There were no windows nor doors, no ceiling, no floor...yet he was

standing on what seemed to be a continuing nothingness. He stepped

forward cautiously, fearing with one step he would fall into the

endless 'floor' beneath him. A thick fog nipped at his ankles. The

room began to lighten. He shielded his eyes at the sudden brightness.

The room was spinning and a loud wooshing noise escaped from nowhere.

The light faded and he slowly lowered his arms and blinked the black

spots from his sight. He was in a strange setting of which he had

never seen. He spun around. A small box that made a hideous screaming

noise that made him shudder. He tripped over a board on which four

circle-like shapes were attached. Suddenly a girl with long 'tubes' in

her ears walked in.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" They both screamed in unison. He tried to step back

and tripped over the board again.

"Who are you, and WHAT are you doing in my room?" She yelled as he

fell into her grey duevet and black pillows.

"I don't know!" He yelled struggling to pull himself from the soft

mattress that seemed to pull him back in. "HELP ME GET UP!" He yelled

getting frustrated.

She pulled her SkullCandy earphones out of her ears. Curling them

around her neck, she lowered her free hand to help him up. The cup of

coffee in her other hand was half empty with the other half spilled

across her floor. He grabbed her arm to lift himself up, his weight

almost dragged her down. He lifted himself up. He then took her by the

neck and rammed her into the wall, cutting off her breathing.

"Where am I?" He glared daggers. She grasped for his wrist as her feet

lifted off her wet carpet as the mug of coffee had shattered.

"Miami, California." She spat out choking out for air. "I ...can't...

breathe," Her eyes began to roll. Altair panicked slightly and

loosened his death grip. She breathed in coughing to allow her airway

to expand again.

"What is it you speak of?"

"Miami, in the States..." She coughed again.

"Who are you?"

"Evangeline Carter," she gasped for air. "This is my home...who are

you? You look like Altair from AC." She stated finally taking in his

figure.

"How do you know my name," he tightened the grip.

"You're shiting me, Altair? As in Ibn La' Ahad, the Son of None?" He

tightened the grip further.

"How is it you know my name?" He yelled.

"Assassins Creed, the video game behind you on the shelf...please

don't hurt me.." A single tear graced her face, he felt something

strange for her. Like no feeling he had ever experienced. Mercy.

He released her and she tumbled to the floor. Coughing harder with a

hand on her chest. Altair moved toward the shelf as he was told and

picked up the X-box 360 cover of Assassins Creed.

He clicked, the new things, the technology, the language deterioration.

"What year is it?" He whispered in horror.

"2011,"she said as she got to her feet. "Are you.."

"Altair, yes...I am Altair Ibn La' Ahad, yet you already knew that...but how?"

"The game, you're in the video game, on the T.V." He gave her a blank

look, she pointed at the flat screen that was mounted in her closet.

"It makes moving pictures," she slowly moved toward him and pressed

the on switch. He jumped as the TV turned on displaying the Discovery

channel, two horses nuzzling one another. He was freaking out. He

slowly dropped onto my bed.

He was in the future…

"Shit."

"I'll say."

**And that is all for now, I am busy with more so no hate speech, kay? ;) I have hit a bump, so some suggestions on storyline are allowed. Please review and I shall be back with more… I am also an artist so I am working on getting a DEVIANTart page, but I need to get a digital pen first…well now I am rambling so this is the giddy exited Eva signing off. I'll have the next chapter up soon, promise. **

**Altair: Wtf is that screaming noise? *stares at my stereo* **

**Evangeline: It isn't screaming it's an electric guitar…and that noise Mr. Ibn la Ahad is **_**Panic! At the Disco**_**, who happen to be my FAVOURITE band.**

**Altair: Disco? Speak sense, or not at all.**

**Evangeline: I got some work ahead of me… say g'night Alty.**

**Altair: Demon device with wheels! *points towards the board* **

**Evangeline: No honey, skate-board, can you say sk-ate-bo-ar-d…? I guess that's all folks. **

**Love and Rockets.**

**Safety n peace y'all!*gangster tone***

**Altair: *facepalm***

**Read to Relieve, Review to Please…^^**


	2. Denim Zippers and Champagne

**Authors notes: Just wanna say thanks to Cc for my FIRST REVEIW *giggle* thanks love! And a massive thanks to Aena Firestar for pushing me in the right direction in my story line. Thanks Aena, *dopey tone* we gon' be best friends! Lolz! So let me not keep you all waiting, another thanks to those who favourite- ed(?) my story, you make my day! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, GET OFF MY BACK!**

**Read to Relieve, Review to Please.**

**Nothing is true, Everything is Permitted.**

**Chpt2**

* * *

><p>Evangeline handed Atair a mug.<p>

"It's Coffee. It will help with the shock, or whatever it is you're going through." She paused as he took a reluctant sip. " I added some sugar, so it could be a little sweet." He nodded.

They both jumped as her Blackberry began belting out 'The only Difference between Martyrdom and Suicide' by Panic! At the Disco. Altair hung his head, her phone was NOT helping his situation.

"I'll be right back!" she grabbed the phone and strode into the next room. Altair looked around.

He was seated at a large black table that was either well taken care of or never been used. The kitchen was visible from where he was sitting. The counters were granite that shined under the sun that poured in from the window. He looked into his mug, the liquid was a beige colour. It looked strange, and tasted the way it looked, but the aroma that exhumed from it was soothing. Evangeline came back in.

"That was my brother. I sent him a 911 and i gave him the deats and he will say you're his roomie , so for now you being her is chilled."

"Can you repeat that in English?" He asked her quietly.

"My brother Richard lives with me. So I told him what had happened and, it took convincing , but you will be sleeping here for a while," she took a seat and gave a slight giggle. "You could say this is the Bureau, " she giggled some more, but he just stayed quiet. "Sooo...questions?"

"Besides, 'how the fuck I got here', no." He sounded...no, Altair, scared, no..worried maybe, but not scared.

"Listen, I know this is weird, but if we're gonna get you out of this mess, we need to work together, kay?" He thought for a moment.

"Alright," he gazed up at her from underneath his hood. For the first time he had laid eyes on her face, she was beautiful. She had long black hair, flawless tanned skin, and eyes that looked straight through him.

She looked at his face, sure he was appealing in the game. But in actuality, he made her want to sin. He was, wow.

"Pinky swear?" She held out her right hand, her pinky extended toward him. He gave her a questioning look. "Where's the Bleeding Effect when you need it. It's like promising, but you need to wrap your pinky around mine."

He lifted his hand toward her, and she was about to show him how to pinky swear when she spotted his missing ring finger, she snatched his hand and brought it toward her face.

"Holy shit! I thought this was just in the game!" She stared at his missing appendage. He didn't pull away, he was somewhat mesmerised my how soft her hands were. "God, did it hurt?" She stared up at his green eyes.

"As much as taking your finger off would." He stated with a smile and a shrug.

"You took it off, " She paused as his words sank in. "Yourself?"

"Yes, it's part of the initiation into the order." He said calmly.

"Well, how, did you full synch, I mean, was it easy." He looked at her blankly as she realised she was overwhelming him with her odd sentence structure. "I'm sorry, so, how is it that you came here? Did fall asleep and wake up in my room?"

"No, but similar. I had fallen asleep and woke up in a large room, it seemed endless. Then the room lightened with the brightest light, it was almost supernatural, I must sound insane." He took another sip of his coffee.

"What was the room like?"

"It was a blue tint, and there was not a floor, yet I was standing. It was a never ending nothingness, like I could run forever, yet end where I began."

"God, your English is perfect," she mumbled. "Sounds to me like you were exiting the Animus." She thought aloud.

"Animus?"

"Well yeah, it's a machine that uses DNA to hack into the brain's ancestral memory to," she saw the look on his face. "Let me rephrase, when the human mind remembers something, it is somehow stored within the bloodline of the entire generations you pass on, so lets say you have a kid, who has a kid, who has a kid, and so on and the generation of my year gets into the Animus will be able to relive your life through the memories you created." More confusion, it seems she had done more damage than expected. "It uses blood to travel through time."

"Wait, so its a device that gives this year the ability to relive my life?"

"But only _your_ bloodline can visit your time." He nodded.

"I apologise," He said quietly.

"For?"

"Trying to kill you, while you are trying to assist me, never did I realise you would aid me, so I am sorry."

"Well you don't have to be," she smiled, her eyes downcast. "I know you have some trust issues, you and Desmond both."

"Desmond?"

"The person who went into the Animus, he's you great great great great great great great great great great, you get the picture, grandson. He has bad trust issues, oh and he can mix a martini."

"Martini?" He Asked, she lifted a voice recorder to her lips.

"Note to self; take Alty drinking." She paused before speaking into the mic again. "Buy Alty clothes."

"My clothes are fine," he gazed at his armour.

"Uh huh, blood lust chic!" she got up and walked into the next room, soon after she pooped a head in through the doorway. "Well c'mon."

She led him into a room with the curtains closed. It hummed of sweat and 'man'. She opened the closet and practically hit Altair in the face with denim jeans and a black V-neck shirt. "Those oughta fit, just get changed in here, I'll wait outside. Oh almost forgot," she reached into the back of the closet to pull out a pair of boxers, she handed them to him. "uh, undergarment thingy." She said sheepishly. She walked out and closed the door behind her. He undressed, he put the boxers on. No problem, he then slid into the denims, '_are they supposed to be this tight? _'he thought.

"Uh oh," he muttered, he gazed down at his waist. Buttons he could manage, but whatever this is...

"Uhm, Evangeline," Her name on his tongue was bliss.

"You okay in there, big guy?" She moved toward the door.

"Well I don't really know what this is," he said in uncertainty.

"I am not helping you with your manhood issues," she warned.

"Nothing of the sort! Just come in here."

"You aren't commando right?"

"What?"

"Are you decent?"

"God's sake, yes!" she heard a soft grunt from him before she carefully opened the door. Altair stood shirtless in the jeans. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw him without the hood for the first time. She didn't realise it but she was staring rudely at his naturally hairless abdomen. His muscles reminded her of the game men on the Ellen show.

He cleared his throat as the awkwardness thickened the air. 'Sorry' she mouthed.

"So I can handle chainmail but whatever metal device this is," he looked down.

"Oh God,"

"No, this." He said pointing at his zipper.

"Oh, it's a Zip."

"Are you going to give me an English lesson or help me?"

"I am not a chambermaid!" She defended.

"Could have fooled me." He retorted with a smirk.

"You are not, you expect me to," with her eyes a downcast she whispered. "I don't wanna touch your crotch."

"Well just help me, with this, just this once." He almost sounded sincere.

"Fine, but if you get frisky with me I'll taze your ass!" She moved forward and took hold of his pants. "You take the handle thingy, and you just," _ziiiiip* _"Pull." She looked up after releasing her grip and looked at her first assault victim, they lock eyes. This was as close as she had ever been to him. She could feel the heat coming off his bare chest.

"Can you manage a shirt?" He grabbed the shirt off the bed and pulled it over his head. All of his muscled seemed to flex in that single movement. She gazed at the bed, his armour was weighing the mattress down, and was stained with blood. Somehow she didn't care. She gave a futile attempt at lifting his sword hilt of the bed. "This thing must weigh tons!" He lifted it with ease.

"Where can we put my weapons? Somewhere no one can medal with them. " He said as he lifted the belt strap over his shoulder. (Santa Claus-esque.)

"Keep 'em away from Kris," She retorted playfully. "He has a blade and all things with bullets obsession, it's real unhealthy..." she trailed of as she noticed. She had sub-consciously given him a V-neck and black skinny jeans. Her weakness, men in V-necks and skinnies made her want to sin. She tilted her head, if her friend Sasha was there she would say 'there's her lovey face, can I be the maid of honor?' Sasha Kings was her best friend, always had been. They were practically separated at birth. She cleared her throat to break the silence. "My closet will do. If you want you can lock it." She took the clothing part of the armour from him. Her hand brushed against his missing finger. She made a soft _eep_ noise.

"Sorry, does it bother you?"

"No, just need some good ole getting used to is all..." She thrust her fist to the right, farm hick style. Her phone rang, again.

"Swear to shake it up, you swear to- hello?" She answered. "Oh hi Bren! ...Yeah...uh huh...mmm... well just change the bandages for me. Okay, thanks...bye." She walked away with his armour and threw it into a laundry bin.

"Shake it up?" Altair asked, quoting her ringtone.

"Lets..." She joked. "It's a phone, it allows me to speak with someone miles away. It was my cousin Brent, he's taking care of my horse, Assassino."

"Thank God you haven't replaced those yet!" He said exasperatedly.

"Oh we have, horses are just cooler!"

There was a knock at the door. Evangeline held her index finger up at Altair, _one moment_. She opened the door to have Sasha walk in (no invitation) with a large bottle of champagne in her arms.

"Guess who just got her first lead role?"

"You're kidding!" Evangeline hugged her.

"I don't kid child! Where are your glasses?" Sasha found them and took out two crystal champagne glasses.

"Three glasses, eh!"

"Three, who is he, where is he and how do I know him." She rolled her eyes.

"You're never gonna believe me," she said as Altair strode into the room. "Altair Ibn La Ahad, from AC," she giggled nervously as Sasha dropped a glass in horror.

"W.T.F!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all for now folks! Thank you to all my followers, gawsh I sound like a cult, O.o . <strong>

**This chapter was dedicated to my ONE and ONLY BFF! I love you, you know who you are, you make me happy everyday! You are my sister, and I would raise Robert Downey Jnr.'s love-child with you every day of the week and twice on Sundays!**

**Love you SKK!**

**Thanks to those who have commented and who have followed! Please Review if you have any suggestions! ;)**

**Altair: Could you just post the frigen thing so we can drink some champy? **

**Evangeline101: Well maybe if you Americans stop drinking you can get out of the bathroom and satisfy your women!**

**Altair: I was born in Masyef, near JURUSALEM!**

**Evangeline101: whatever turban boy! You still have an American accent! Wriggle outa that one! **

**Love and Rockets**

**Evangeline101**

**Ps, can't spell Masyef, too lazy to google it so review a correction xP**


	3. Shattered Glass

**Hey errbody! Here's the next chapter...So I had this written a while ago but the format and writing style annoyed me so I erased it completely and started again. Thanks again to Aena Firestar for helping me with my bumps and my resent brain-farts.(I blame my mother Karen for the usage of the term 'brain-farts') So I wrote it again and this time it flows. **

**On a last note, the stories exchanged by Eva and Alty really happened. I would like to apologise to Jared, it **_**was**_** funny dude, move back to SA. And to Cody/ Giggle tittles. With Cody we used colgate toothpaste that burnt his skin into a red tinge, his nipples smiled the entire week, but I don't think it would've made sense without it being dye. You'll find out what I am rambling about. **

**Read to Relieve, Review to please.**

**Nothing is True Everything is Permitted**

**Chpt3**

"Woah, so you are from the 1100's? Weird," Sasha poured a glass of champagne for herself and Altair whilst Evangeline scooped glass from the floor. The three eventually settled in the living room and talked about what to do.

"So Kris doesn't know yet?" Sasha asked slightly offended that her boyfriend hadn't been trusted with the new knowledge.

"I don't know how to tell him, it's hard to tell him anything really. He rejects reality and substitutes his own, he either does something stupid and rash, or well, he doesn't even participate," Evangeline gave a shrug of her shoulders. "Honestly, I don't know _what_ you see in him," She took a gulp of her drink.

"Well, Altair's a brick wall," Sasha attempted at retorting.

"Am not!" he defended.

"He isn't a brick wall, he's an emotionally dethatched shell of a human being," Evangeline said.

"What do you say when I am not in the room?" The girls laughed at his offence.

Somewhere in the house a door opened and slammed.  
>"Honeys, I'm home!" Rich called.<p>

"We're in the lounge!" Sasha yelled beneath her laughter. Rich waltzed into the room soon after. He wrapped his hands around Sasha's neck in a playful attempt to strangle her. Evangeline could see Altair's muscles tense through the black V-neck. She caught his attention and smiled at him reassuringly.

"Hey sis," He held up one hand as a stagnant wave, his signature move. "And this must be our Arab guest, freaky." He stated.

Altair stood up to greet him, he was about 10inches taller than Rich. Altair put a fist on his heart and bowed slightly.

"Safety and Peace,"

"Ts tight my brother," Rich proceeded by attempting a handshake ending with a fist pound. Altair turned to Eva for answers, however Evangeline was silently laughing with Sasha. "So I called Kris and told him about Altair. Needless to say he went all douche bag on me and gave me a lecture." Evangeline took his pause to pull a tongue at Sasha who crossed her arms in mock frustration. "But when I said he was Altair, and told him how he came here, he said 'This is perfect Vidic, I have a location,' and hung up on me," They all sat in a brief silence before Richard spoke again. "When is he coming home anyway?" He directed the question to Sasha who shrugged her shoulders. "Him and that shady job of his, I would kill to be a fly on the wall in his office. Sash, has he ever told you about what he does?"

"Nope, I asked once though, it did _not _end well." She sat her empty Champagne glass on the table. Altair did the same. Evangeline, however, had abducted the bottle and poured a second glass. She got glances from all but Altair who chuckled under his breath.

"What I'm an Alcholic," she joked.

The four shared opinions about Kris' lack of show and tell in the little household, which mostly ended in jokes and laughing about him. Rich soon retired to sleep and Sasha followed admitting she needed to 'get some sexy on for Krissy's prissy.' Which earned her exchanged laughter from both Altair and Evangeline and the distant, 'what the..' from Rich and his eavesdropping. But an hour had passed and the house had fell silent.

The remaining two talked about Altair's life and his experiences. They also began joking about Al Mualim. To Evangeline's surprise, Altair had a great sense of humour.

"So Malik, Kalin and I were being punished, we were told to muck out the stables. Which we did, but," he paused and smiled mischievously. "We gathered the muck and put it in this large basket. The plan was to dump it on Kadar, Malik's younger brother. We waited above the stairwell. We heard Kadar's voice, we never anticipated that Al Mualim was walking infront of Kadar. We dumped horse pie on the master!" They both broke into gut stitching laughter, they both mocked and giggled at the old man. Imagining the face of Al Mualim covered in horse dung was priceless. Though Altair was punished for the prank, he said it was worth doing and he would do it a thousand times over.

"When I was still in school, we went on a camp. Camp Hobbiton, it got the name from some crack-head who wrote stories of the Hobbits and Forrest Elves that he saw and studied in the hills. Idiot," She bemused, "So we were supposed to be asleep but we crept into the boys dormitory and found a shirtless target named Cody, I think, we used clothing dye to paint rainbows and unicorns on him," She began to laugh, "We turned his nipples into smiley faces!" They cracked into laughter once more. "Everyone called him Giggle Tittles for the rest of the camp!" They continued to laugh, before getting a loud call from Rich's room.

"Will you love birds SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Come here and say it to mah face," Evangeline put on a mean Mafia accent, she turned her gaze back to Altair. "Help me with the glasses, will ya?" She grabbed the plates from the table while Altair took the crystal glasses and the empty pizza box. They strode into the kitchen, Evangeline put the plates in the sink and made her way back to Altair.

"Ow! Sonovabitch!" She said under her breath as she stumbled forward. Altair caught her before she hit the floor. She fell face first and ended up wrapping one arm around his shoulders, the other hand coiled around his bicep. She used Altair to steady herself. She lifted her left foot to reveal a two inch long piece of crystal glass shining, out the wound it had created. "Ow, ow, ow, fuckidy ow!" She quoted from Juno. Altair grabbed her hand to prevent her from touching the sparkling splinter.

"Okay, hands on my neck. Look at me not the wound." She did as told and locked eyes with Altair. His eyes appeared dark and lifeless on the game, but now, his eyes were a perfect green with grey and brown flecks that seemed to dance around his pupil. The light reflected on his iris making them appear brighter. Their faces were so close she could feel his breath on her lips. "I'm going to lift you up and put you on the counter," she tightened her grip as his hands slid down to her waist. His biceps tensed as he effortlessly lifted her to sit on the counter. He examined the wound. The glass was embedded in the bridge of her delicate foot.

"Pull it out, just take it and..ow ow owi! Leave it alone!" She whispered trying not to wake the rest of the household.

"I didn't even touch it yet," He said gently. He had never had an injury on his feet but he knew the bridge was a sensitive area. He also knew that feet are connected to every other nerve in the body. Assassins who couldn't master stealth were whipped on their bare feet. Altair was a born master at it and, therefore, was never punished in such a way. "Okay, don't worry. I will get it out, now tell me about that horse of yours,"

"Well she's the cutest thing ever and I broke her in, fed her even gave her a name, I called her Assassino 'cos she," She was cut off as Altair pulled the glass from her foot. Quickly standing up to allow her to scream into his chest. He could faintly hear her swearing in a foreign language. "Figlio di putana, cazzo, merda, oooooowwww!" She screamed. She lifted her head from his chest to glare up at him, she had gripped his shirt to form balls of material in her hands. As a result his shirt had risen to uncover his abs. Her gaze followed further down to realise he was standing close to the counter, and her legs were wrapped around his waist. Neither of them seemed to care, as silver tears rolled off her cheeks from the pain. Altair wanted to stab the glass, that he still held into himself for causing her such pain.

"Shhh." He stroked her cheek, wiping away her tears. "Let's clean it up and put a bandage on it before you get an infection, alright?" He asked looking into her dark blue eyes. She nodded sombrely. A clean cloth and a few bandages later and the wound had been taken care of. She thanked him and he carried her back into the lounge, and sat her onto the longest sofa. He handled her with care, as if she was thin glass. He changed to merrier subjects and avoided her attention to the pain, soon after the motion sensing light outside turned on as a white van sped into the drive-way. Kris got out of the driver's seat, then moved toward the back of the van. He opened the rear of the car and 4 other men got out wearing Blue and Black Uniforms holding gleaming white night sticks. The Uniforms were familiar alright, but then, Dr. Vidic stepped out.

"God help us," she muttered.

"What is it?" Altair looked at the van.

"Templars."

**Oooh, cliff hanger! Comment in the review and I might post the next chapter tomorrow... if i get more than five reviews...mwahahahaha*cough* ow, maniacal laughter really hurts..**

**Love and Rockets**

**Till next time xx^^**


	4. Guns and Bloody Roses

**Author's notes: Hey all, I AM SO SORRY! I haven't neglected this, I SWEAR.. So without further a due her is the next chapter!**

**Read to Relieve Review to please**

**Love and Rockets**

**Evz **

Altair rushed to the window. "Blow out the candles, wake the others. Go!" He pulled her off the couch and began barricading the doors and windows, he retrieved his weapons and joined Evangeline in Rich's room.

"Find somewhere, stay hidden." Altair instructed. He put on his basic armour. His shoulder pads, his crossbow and chest guard that strapped around his chest and spread into three other straps by an embossed metal triangle. He put on his leather waist-belt that held all ten throwing knives and strapped his sword hilt and holster that also held a dagger and an axe, he strapped it to his denim hip line. And attached the hidden blade to his wrist expertly.

He looked dangerous, this only made Evangeline want him more.

"Evangeline, stay hidden here, I'll be back to get you!" He put an hand on her shoulder and made his leave. He darted down the hallway.

_Boom_

Without afterthought the living room was blown in with explosives and seven templar guards ran in through the smoke, holding their long, white nightsticks.

The living room was set ablaze as the modern black leather sofas set fire. Altair drew his short blade and steadied his stance. He swung the sword clockwise to get used to the grip.

A templar lunged at him with his arm poised above him ready to strike down. Altair kicked his left leg as it came into reach. It crunched as his knee turned and the lower leg snapped. Altair took hold of the man's shoulder and slit his throat with his short blade. He then threw three throwing knives at once.

Each of them hit their targets. Three of the templars fell over clutching the knife that stuck from their necks.

A stocky guard managed to hit Altair in his ribs. The V neck shirt tore in the area as the jaggard edge tore his flesh apart. He didn't flinch, but instead grabbed the nightstick and pulled the guard into his sword. The blade pushed in so deep Altair had to leave his blade and use the nightstick he had taken. Another guard lunged. Altair managed to run the nightstick through his throat and was once again weaponless. He took out his dagger and plunged it in a guards neck. The victim gargled, spitting up blood.

Altair kicked the man over and turned his gaze to the last one. Who made a futile attempt at escaping.

Altair had leapt, time seamed to slow as his hidden blade shot out, and plummeted into the last Templar. Killing him instantly.

He stood over the victim. Splattered with blood. He needed to return to Evangeline who had hidden with Rich.

...

"Where's Sasha," Altair walked into the room hidden blade unsheathed and his right arm dripped with blood.

"What the fuck did you do?" Rich yelled as he noticed the blood.

"You don't wanna know," Evangeline muttered, Rich had never played Assassins Creed, he had read nothing about it, all he knew was that he killed for a living and the main plot of the Templars vs Assassins, other than that. Rich was clueless.

"We need to get Sasha and get out of here," Altair said as he gazed out the window.

"Kris is after Altair!" Evangeline walked towards the door, listening for movement in the house.

"What, why? He's a looney! He _thinks_ he's Ibn La Ahad! He just happens to look _exactly_ like Fransisco Randez! Does that make him a killer, NO! He is just a-" Altair grabbed Rich by the neck and slammed him into the wall, he held the bloodied hidden blade to his neck.

"Stop analyzing my life, or else I'll end yours. We are waisting time, we need to stay quiet and stay focused!" Altair stared menacingly into Rich's eyes, making sure he understood, if he slowed them down, he dies. Evangeline wedged herself between Altair and her brother.

"Altair, let go, we pinky swore!" She placed a hand on his left peck, she could feel his heartbeat. He loosened up and released his death grip.

"We need to get Sasha," he said in a hushed voice. He took hold of her hand and returned it to her side. He walked toward the closed door. "Stay behind me, stay quiet. There might be a few people left, just keep close." He then turned the door handle and stepped outside.

A guard was standing a meter away in the Hall. Altair slunk up behind him. With a flick of a wrist, Altair snapped the guard's neck. Evangeline squealed softly with her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide as saucers.

Altair brought a finger to his lips to hush her before they approached Sasha's room. It was a terrible coincidence that the drumset Evangeline had bought required all the bedrooms to be soundproofed. Sasha hadn't heard the explosion, she hadn't heard anything.

Altair opened the door to find Sasha still sleeping."Fuck, I thought Malik was a heavy sleeper!" He said to Evangeline silently.

"Sash!" Evangeline shook her best friend awake. "We gotta go, Kris is a Templar!"

"Wait, what?" Sasha gazed around. Confusion spilled across her brow.

"No time to explain," Altair stated. Sasha took in his bloodied features.

"Sash, we need to go. Kris is working with Vidic, _the_ Doctor Vidic, they're after Altair. He's already killed like, five people, let's go!"

"I killed _seven,_ the other is gargling in the living room." Altair said proudly, but was silenced by an icy cold glare from Eva.

"No," Sasha finally managed to choke out, "I'll talk to Kris, he'll see reason,"

"Reason, fuck Sasha. He sees as much reason as a Nazi!" Eva grabbed hold of her wrist. But Sasha managed to squirm free.

"I love him, Evz! You know that! I have to try,"

"No, listen we can go to the farm, Aena can help us! Don't you see that your faith is being wasted on him?" Footsteps through the passage way drummed through the door that was left ajar.

"Hide!" Sasha instructed in a half whisper.

Altair grabbed Evangeline by the waist and pulled her into the confines of Sasha's neat closet. Altair's hand never moved. Instead he held her, pulling her into his form. She could feel his breathe on her ear and neck.

They could vaguely see Kris and Sasha through the crack between the two doors.

"Where are they?" He held a gun to Sasha's head. Evangeline tried to squirm to interfere, but Altair knowingly tightened his grip.

"They left for the beach house, Kris it's me, Sash, baby..put the gun down..please,"

Kris dropped the gun and began to pace the length of the room.

"Listen here, slut." He spat out. Holding his gun up again. "I need Altair! If you don't give me their location right now, I swear to God I'll blow your brains out."

"I told you, baby please," She lifted her arms as if to hug him. He pulled the trigger and she bolted backwards as the bullet pierced her flesh.

Altair put a hand over Evangeline's mouth as her best friend flew back and two more shots were fired. She screamed under his hands. And he could feel her tears pour onto his fingers.

She spun around and buried her face into Altair's chest. He held her tightly, for he knew the feeling of losing a companion, not to death itself but it was death of someone else that took Malik away from Altair. Malik was his best and only friend he knew her pain.

Kris had left and Rick and Altair comforted Evangeline as the fumes of the house rose up in the small bedroom. The fumes of the flames and the fumes of the bullets that pierced her best friends heart.

**Sorry guys, killing Sasha was a douche bag move, but it is important to the rest of the story,**

**Dominic (Sasha's real life person): i'm not happy about this.**

**Eva/Dedz": No one cares honey.**

**Nyt all, will give more soon. **

**R.I.P Writers block...oh and Sasha..**

**Love and rockets **

**Eva**


	5. Get Me Out of This Fucking Car

Hey all my b-e-a-u-tiful fans! :) I have not forgotten, but this chapter is quite short, but the next chapter will be lengthily. Well what are you waiting for? Quick back to the story!

Nothing is true. Everything is Permitted

Chapter:

Get me out of this F***ing car!

"Just leave." Altair said to Rich who had caused Evangeline to cry again. He didn't mean to, he had simply mentioned Kris' betrayal. Rich had tried to comfort his sister but it seemed that he should leave it to Altair who was doing the better job.

They had been packing together the entire morning. The templars had been in such a rush to locate them that they didn't even bother to leave someone behind.

Altair had moved Sasha's body and they gave her a proper Burial. Well 'proper' as they could have gotten it in the back yard.

Evangeline sniffed every now and again. Putting her clothing into boxes. Altair kept looking toward her to make sure she was okay. Every so often she'd notice his green eyes on her and made sure to tell him she was fine. He knew she was lying but kept quiet nonetheless.

Once finished packing they loaded up a trailer they used to camp, and went on their way.

Sasha had given Kris false direction. They were truly heading to a small farm where Evangeline's Sister lived. LA to Mississippi was quite a long trip. So they had stocked up on food supplies at some or other run down convenient store at a gas station.

Evangeline and Altair sat in the back seat. Trying to sleep, but Altair was having trouble with the car. Not engine troubles. He just had issues.

He was lying back with his eyes closed and a disturbed scowl on his face.

"You okay back there buddy?" Rich asked.

"I want to get out of this...thing." He groaned.

"It's still a long way to go, we could stop off at the-"

"Just pull over Rich." Evangeline snapped. He pulled over and Altair got out and began to walk around. After a few minutes he reluctantly got back in. Evangeline scooted up toward him and rested her head on his lap. He gazed down at her. Her long black hair fell over her neck and shoulders. Showing off a flawless jawline. He watched as her crystal blue eyes fluttered closed. He gently rested his hand on her shoulder.

After a few moments of silence Rich spoke up.

"Hey, uh, Al?"

"Yes."

"I, uh, I just want to say thank you. You know, for looking after her."

"I don't need your gratitude Richard."

"No, you do. I can't support her in that way, and you're helping her get through such an awful time."

"You are welcome, Richard." Altair said softly.

"I'm sorry." Rich spoke up.

"For what?"

"I didn't believe you and, I don't know. I feel that if I didn't question you we could've saved Sash."

"Blaming yourself will not bring her back. You suck it up and move on. You take the bad parts of life and use them to make you stronger."

"Your wise for your years."

"So I am told."

The car fell silent once again.

Well guys, I know it took me forever but no worry. I have not neglected you all. So I shall post soon. Yeah, I don't have a life. Really. I don't. So I shall post soooooon! ! ! I know this chapter is Uber Short but I was trying to release myself from Deathly Writers-block. So no worries. I will be back ;D.

Love and Rockets

Eva101 xx ;)


	6. Home, Sweet Home

**Hey guys, I know I havn't posted in like 4 years (woah, my parents are right I do over-exaggerate.) But be grateful that I posted this you little AC sweethearts!**

**Chapter 6**

**Home, Sweet Home**

**Read to Relieve, Review to Please **

**xx**

* * *

><p><em>"Evangeline," Altair uttered her name in a rasped whisper. "Kiss me," he whispered as he leant in. "Wake up.. Evangeline.."<em>

"Hey ,you two, wake up."

Rich's voice stirred the two sleeping on the back seat of the car.

_Just a dream. _Evangeline reassured herself as she saw Altair's eyes flutter open sleepily.

It was about noon. They had been sleeping since the night before, unidentified junk food wrappers littered the stuffy car.

Altair stretched slightly and took in the surroundings.

They were driving down a narrow dirt road between neat white fences and large willow trees that grew every few meters. He could see well fed horses grazing and gamboling in the green pastures. The smell of rich soil and dewed grass replaced the cars stale city air as Richard winded down the window. Evangeline shifted next to Altair, and for the first time in hours a smile unfolded onto her pink lips.

Altair smiled too, as the scents and sounds brought forth memories of Masyef's gardens.

They drove up the driveway and parked the car in front of a large, sun-bleached house. The door opened to reveal a beautiful blond haired girl with a wide smile on her face. She had an old stained apron over a t shirt and torn jeans and a pair of muddy cow boy boots that fitted over the wide legged denim seams carried her down the few steps leading off the porch.

Altair wrestled with the seat belt, pulling and twisting the device that threatened to hold him there forever. Evangeline gave a small smile and pressed the red clip to release the metal clutch. Altair shook of the belt as if it was silver to a werewolf's skin.

Evangeline got out the car and ran towards the blond, who held her arms out to her with tears in her eyes as well. Altair watched in envy as the blond held Evangeline and smoothed her hair in comfort as Evangeline cried.

The two pulled away from each other, the blond said something under her breath, wiping her own tears. Evangeline turned to Altair who was watching wickedly as Rich struggled with three bags in one hand.

Altair approached Evangeline.

"That's him?" The blond asked in a sweet Mississippi accent.

"Yeah," Evangeline sniffed. "Altair this is Aena, Aena this is Altair."

Altair held out a hand, asking for hers in greeting. Aena, clearly a fan, ignored the hand and threw her arms around the assassin who awkwardly held his arms up in surprise. Evangeline could only chuckle. Aena released him and turned back to Eva.

"Mmm. He is even yummier in real life action. Xbox live don't got shit on this." She said in her Mississippi twang. She threw her hands on her hips.

"He is, isn't he." Evangeline gushed putting her hands on her cheeks like a true fangirl.

"I'm right here." Altair raised a hand.

"Then make yourself useful." Rich said, grumpily taking another armful of groceries and luggage.

…

After unpacking and getting settled, Evangeline and Aena took Altair on a tour of the house.  
>"And this," Eva swung the door open and walked in and went straight to the open window. "Is my room." Evangeline leaned against the widow frame and chuckled. "I have so many memories in here."<p>

"Yeah, we were adopted by Aena's family. My mom died when I was 6 and my father was a no show. So we were put in an orphanage. I was the shyest girl you would ever meet and I didn't have anyone to talk to besides Rich. But when I was adopted and brought here I was brought up to ride horses and, I don't know, the horses just brought out the true me." She smiled looking out the window.

"And you know it brought out your arm bone, your ribs," Aena pitched in with a cheeky twang.

Evangeline smiled looking out of the window. Clearly trapped in her reminiscence.

"Speaking of horses…"Evangeline took hold of Altair's hands and pulled him down the hallway.

Evangeline lead the way downstairs and out of the front-door. They walked down a wide cobblestone pathway, the crunching of stone under their shoes and the earthy scent of grassy meadows made everyone relax.

She led them down through a path through two riding arenas and at least eight outdoor camps being cleaned out by stable hands. A large brown building towered over the three. She slid open two large wooden doors. She stepped into the building and gestured Altair to follow.  
>The building was a stable, filled with more than 12 horses. The floor was concrete with a hitch in the centre used when grooming and tacking up. The stable extended upstairs into a large living room and tack room. It was beautiful to say the least.<p>

Evangeline walked directly to a stall with a huge brown Thoroughbred inside. The stable door had a horse-shoe and the word "Flare" hung above it. She made a loud clicking noise with her tongue, causing the animal to look back at her lazily. As he noticed who was calling him, the breed sprung to life, trotting towards the door and nuzzled her cheek.

"This is Fire Flare." Evangeline stated kissing Flare's muzzle. "This is my fluffy farm hick who I raised when I was 10."

Altair walked over and placed a hand on his neck. He stroked him.

"He's well-tempered."

"Because he's a spoiled brat." Aena teased from her own stall as she combed the hair of a large white horse with a large curry comb.

"Are you spoiled my Rescue Flare?" She cooed placing another kiss on the horse's nose. The horse turned to Altair and put his nose to his cheek. "Wow, he's never done that to anyone else but me before, he likes you." She gave Altair a soft smile.  
>She then turned to a large Paint horse. She held the horse's head in her arms. "She's not coming back, Leonardo." The horse seemed to understand and sauntered into the far corner of the stall.<p>

"Sasha's horse." Altair thought aloud.

"Yeah." Evangeline looked down. Flare put his nose to her cheek as if he was giving her a kiss. "I'm okay boy," she smiled wiping a tear.

Eva moved on to Aena's stall wiping the tears that stung the back of her throat. She cooed. "Hey Altair,"

"Hello..?" Altair furrowed his eyebrows.

"Would you pass me Altair's mane spray?" Aena asked pointing to a large shelf across the room.

"What, I don't have a…" He trailed off as the word on the stable door beneath the horse shoe was spotted.

"I named him after you." Aena said spraying spurts of condensation onto the horse's mane. The horse turned to Altair. He caught his breathe. The Lipizzaner looked him directly in the eye. The pure beauty of the stallion overwhelmed him. The pure white horse that is born black, an amazing sight to behold. He had only seen one as a child. When a famous Spanish king brought his horse to a gathering in Masyef. Altair could vaguely remember how the horse was trained to bow.

"He's gorgeous, we know. " Evangeline said in exasperation.

"She's just jealous." Aena said in a cute pout. Horse-Altair snorted. Evangeline rolled her eyes and introduced Altair to the other horses.

"Last but not least. My baby, Assassino." She smiled widely as they stopped outside the stable to a gorgeous Gypsy mare. She was completely white except for the horizontal strip that crossed over her eyes, making the horse look like her forelock was an assassin's hood. Hence the Italian term for assassin as her name. Evangeline stepped into the stall and lifted the hind-leg of the animal. It was bandaged up neatly.

"Aena, has Assassino's bandages been changed today?" She yelled over the stalls, making Altair and Assassino jump.

"Yeah, Brenny did it this mornin'. Left soon after, I heard his mamma is sick, so I gave him the day off. And Daniel heard you were in town, he called a minute after you arrived. I told him you weren't here." Aena had met Altair outside Assassino's stall. Evangeline rested her arm on the stable wall.

"How did Daniel find out?" She looked angry but Altair saw flashes of fear in her wide eyes.

"I don't know darlin'. All I do know is that guy is a creep. Sometimes I wonder if he has had my wall phone bugged. That or he's a peepin' tom with a death wish." Aena threw a look at Altair.

"He can't know I'm here. We never told anyone. Not even Sasha had the chance to find out." Evangeline said with her eyes a downcast.

"Who's Daniel?" Altair asked softly.

"An ex." Evangeline said folding her arms tightly.

"He was bad news." Aena said with a grimace.

"What did he-"

"He used to beat me, repeatedly." Evangeline cut him off, anger and sadness in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff Hangerrr!<strong>

**That's it guys, I will try to post as soon as I can xxx**

**If you have any ideas feel free to inbox me or tweet me x =)**

**XboxGirl101**

**Read to Relieve Review to please. Xx**

**Love and Rockets Eva**


End file.
